


Amor Maldito

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers final del anime, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Los pensamientos de Hao Asakura una noche antes de la batalla final."... continúo aquí frente a la fogata que he hecho en medio del bosque, continúo esperándolo. Continúo llamando sin tener que nombrarlo, solo deseando que, por una vez, este egoísta deseo sea concedido.Si debo partir una vez más, tan solo deseo poder tener una noche de la larga vida que sé le espera.¿Existirá una fuerza suficientemente benévola para concederme eso?"HAO'S POV





	Amor Maldito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amor Maldito**

 

 

 

Él es considerado el mejor de todos. Su personalidad tranquila le permite enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, sin importar que peligrosa sea ésta, y salir victorioso. Él posee un corazón puro, capaz de ver siempre por todos incluso antes que por sí mismo.

¿Es ese el prototipo que se tiene de “ _niño bueno_ ”?

Una persona como él, que posea esas mismas cualidades, quizás esa persona sea alguien “ _bueno_ ” pues él mismo jamás podrá serlo.

Él tiene un secreto, un secreto que, él cree, le ha condenado de por vida.

Él es todo lo que se puede desear en alguien que ocupará tan importante cargo como es ser el Rey de los Shamanes. Pero él dejó de verse a sí mismo como el más apto para ello.

¿Cómo es que sé tanto de él?

Porque fui yo quien lo convirtió en todo lo que es ahora. Fui yo quien, con mi deseo egoísta, dividí mi propia alma en dos sin esperar que al poco tiempo terminaría enamorándome de todo en lo que él se convirtió.

Porque él no es como yo.

Yo solo dividí la esencia que nos hace humanos en dos pedazos iguales, y fue él mismo quien solo recibió de mi la existencia misma, nada más. Su personalidad nació por sí sola, y su corazón noble salió a relucir cuando notó que el mundo en donde estaba ya tenía suficiente basura.

Quizás si tuve algo que ver en ello, esperando que fuese el ser más puro que pisó la tierra, pero él jamás lo sabrá, no por mí.

Aun ahora continúo preguntándome cómo es que caí tan bajo al atreverme a adorar aquello que juraba despreciar de semejante manera. Siempre me burlé que las ideas de los humanos eran erróneas, pero al final, solo una me parece bastante certera.

Los opuestos se atraen.

Él con su luz fue capaz de sacarme a mí de mis propias sombras. Y yo, entre la oscuridad, no pude evitar llamarlo, y quizás, de algún modo, obligarle a hacerme compañía. De regresar donde pertenecía.

Conmigo. Que existiera solo para mí. Que respirara por mí.

Que viviera por mí.

Justo como en estos momentos.

El torneo de los Shamanes continua en pie, aunque más de uno se opone a que yo participe los apaches saben que son los grandes espíritus los que poseen la última palabra.

Y a mí dejó de importarme ganar este absurdo duelo que fue decidido seguro incluso antes de ambos llegar a existir. Dejó de importarme volverme más fuerte, dejó de importarme que el mundo se hundiera por culpa de la raza humana, dejé de pensar que los Shamanes darían paso a una nueva generación…

Dejé de preocuparme por todos, para que mi atención fuera solo para él.

Como siempre ha sido. Como siempre debió ser.

Pero aún no soy capaz de aceptarlo, no tengo suficiente valor como para gritar la verdad y hundirlo a él conmigo. No sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

Incluso si su lugar es conmigo, no podría pedirle renunciar a esta pacífica vida por un tormento a mi lado.

Aun con esos pensamientos continúo aquí frente a la fogata que he hecho en medio del bosque, continúo esperándolo. Continúo llamando sin tener que nombrarlo, solo deseando que, por una vez, este egoísta deseo sea concedido.

Si debo partir una vez más, tan solo deseo poder tener una noche de la larga vida que sé le espera.

¿Existirá una fuerza suficientemente benévola para concederme eso?

Mañana será el día en que la muerte me alcance, sin que él lo adivine, yo ya tengo mis propios planes, no dejaré escapar el placer de morir en sus manos.

Si no es él, no seré tan valiente para aceptarlo.

Solo así será capaz de olvidar todo, y de vivir sin este secreto que le condenó desde el primer momento.

¿Qué piensas ahora mismo, hermano mío, a sabiendas de que, con mi muerte, tu memoria sobre mi propio ser caerá en el olvido?

Como si yo nunca hubiese existido.

He escuchado ya sus pasos, y una media sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Finalmente llegó el momento que he esperado, esta corta noche será suficiente para mí.

Por una vez, los grandes espíritus me han bendecido. Por una noche, nada más, tú volverás a ser solamente mío.

Este será el único recuerdo que quiero poseer de esta vida, porque siendo malo o no, todos tendremos una nueva luego de partir.

Un nuevo comienzo, uno donde muy pocos tendrán derecho de recordar algo que ya ha pasado.

Él vivirá su primera vida como la última, porque cuando él muera, yo estaré esperándole para negarle una segunda oportunidad. Así será… Yo volveré a unir estas almas, porque no planeo compartirlo con nadie.

Mi deseo egoísta es el que nos salvara a ambos, pues si nuestras almas continúan separadas, continuaremos naciendo siempre como hermanos, siempre separados al nacer, y volveremos a encontrarnos siempre cuando sea tarde. E incluso si logramos crecer como una familia, nuestros padres nos separaran al notar que algo no es como debería ser…

Pero esto no lo sabrá él, porque sufrirá demasiado al enterarse.

Justo ahora sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, su mirada se ha reflejado en la mía, y ahora mismo él fue capaz de escuchar todos mis pensamientos.

Entre mi propio dolor ante lo inevitable, te he arrastrado de nuevo a lo profundo de la desesperación que no soy capaz de manifestar fuera de mi mente.

Este lazo es más fuerte que cualquier otro. Es por eso que puedes oírme.

Es amor, Yoh. 

Lo que ambos sentimos, incorrecto o no, es puro amor.

Pero incluso si fueses capaz de notar que soy correspondido, no demandaré nada más que esta noche contigo… Debes aceptarlo, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos en esta vida, probablemente tampoco podamos serlo en las siguientes, por ello debes guardar el secreto.

Este secreto que te convierte a ti, a los ojos de todos, en una basura para la raza humana. A ellos no les dará igual saber que tú amas a otro hombre, ellos te tratarán aun peor luego de saber que ese hombre es tu propio hermano… Pero ten por seguro que, aun sabiendo esto, ellos te aplaudirán cuando tú mismo seas quien acabe con mi vida.

Porque los humanos siempre verán el mundo de una manera retorcida.

Por eso lo decidí así, mañana serás tú quien terminará conmigo. Mañana será la mejor actuación que hayamos protagonizado, y, quizás, dentro de algunos siglos, nos reiremos de esto.

Quizás… Quizá algún día podamos estar juntos fuera de un mismo cuerpo.

En un mundo donde nadie sea capaz de juzgarnos por ello.

Perdóname por haberte traído a una existencia donde este fuera tu destino. Amar, ser amado, e incapaz de ser feliz con quien te continuará buscando eternamente en sus próximas vidas.

Mi alma gemela… Ahora que duermes en mis brazos, sé que no me he equivocado.

Eres tú quien debe sobrevivir aquí.

Yo nunca podría vivir de nuevo si él no está existiendo también. Aunque sea lejos de mí.

Él jamás dejará de ser un alma pura que ama a su otra mitad, que ama a su contrario. Y yo jamás dejaré de ser la oscuridad que dio paso a la luz de su corazón, cultivando de entre lo peor de nuestro mundo solo la pureza para él.

Este amor correspondido, pero maldito, será siempre el secreto de Yoh. Y será solo de él porque dejará de ser mi secreto cuando la muerte me alcance, y sea demasiado tarde arrepentirme, y dejar a un lado el miedo que me impidió luchar por una vida a su lado.

Aunque él continuará guardándolo hasta su propia muerte, sin olvidarme por mucho que finja haberlo hecho. Porque él me ama aún más de lo que yo lo amaré en esta vida, pero no más de lo que le demostraré en las que vienen… Porque él es fuerte, y sobrevivirá a todo, porque, luego de que muera, podremos estar juntos como uno solo, como la única alma que siempre fuimos.

Solo así este amor será bendito hasta el fin de los días.

Solo espera, hermano. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos, siendo que ni la muerte es capaz de apartar nuestros caminos. Juntos… Siempre unidos.

Ese ha sido y será siempre _nuestro verdadero destino_.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publiqué hace bastante tiempo en Amor-Yaoi, el 25/06/2012~ Pensaba volverla a publicar aquí sin cambiarle nada más que los guines o algunos errores, pero terminé agregando unas cuentas líenas por aquí y por allá. Realmente deseo disfrutaran este one-shot~ Nos leemos ^^


End file.
